1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the particleboard art generally with particular reference to a product that is pressed and molded in a single operation to form a panel-like building component containing integral support members.
(2) Description of Prior Art
In conventional wood-frame building construction, framing members (studs, joists, or rafters), are covered with lumber, or wide flat panels, to form walls, roofs, and floors. For example, sheathing, often in the form of plywood panels is applied to the exterior surface of the vertical framing support members, or studs, in conventional wall construction. Currently, such sheathing and studding are distinct, separable components.
At a time when factory production line techniques for producing house components are becoming a reality, and lumber quantity and quality are declining, a more economical product, which incorporates the desirable characteristics of both sheathing and framing members, is highly desirable. The invention incorporates these characteristics. In addition, lower grade or previously unusable wood in the form of forest residues can be used in producing the invention as opposed to the higher grade of wood used to make the separate plywood and framing members of conventional frame construction.
The process used to manufacture the product essentially follows the flat-pressed particleboard process with the exception that caul plates and platens having the desired shape are used. Forming the shape, which incorporates walls at steep angles to the horizontal plane, does not necessarily depend on the material "flow" essential to closed mold operations, but is dependent on the interaction between material type, initial mat formation, and proper die configuration to hold, shape, and form the product. German Patent No. 2,035,953 describes methods of producing articles with steep sidewalls such as are essential to form the framing portion of our product.
The inventors are unaware of any press-molded cellulosic replacement for conventional roof, wall, or floor components which incorporates both framing and sheathing members into one integral unit.